nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! is the first feature-length Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pokémon crossover film. Summary Plot Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town, is watching a battle between two Pokémon Trainers, Neesha and Corey, on television, all while preparing to start his journey the next day. Later that night, Ash is asleep, dreaming about training his Pokémon as he throws his alarm clock in his sleep. The next morning, Ash's mother, Delia, wakes him up, letting him know that he'll be late to receive a Pokémon from Professor Oak. Realizing that he overslept, Ash gets out of bed and rushes over to Professor Oak's Laboratory. . When Ash arrives, Professor Oak tells Ash that all of the starter Pokémon are taken, with the exception of one. Just then, Ash spots a Pikachu wandering around the lab and chases after it. Oak introduces Ash to the Pokémon and Ash is thrilled about Pikachu being his new Pokémon. Pikachu is not so thrilled, however, and proceeds to shock him. Delia enters the lab to give Ash his clothes and his belongings to begin his journey. After Ash gets dressed, he orders Pikachu to get in his Poké Ball, in which Pikachu refuses, hitting it back at him. Delia says that they seem to be getting along well, and Ash agrees, saying that they're best friends already. He picks Pikachu up, who shocks Ash, Delia and Professor Oak, while Nature Cat and his friends take cover under a table. While dragging Pikachu out of Pallet Town, Ash asks Pikachu if he hates him. He says that he is willing to make friends with Pikachu and tries to shake hands with him, but Pikachu still wouldn't cooperate. Ash then spots a Pidgey and tries to catch it before realizing that he has to battle it to weaken it first. Unfortunately, Pikachu is still being disobedient, so Ash just attempt to hit Pidgey with a rock, but hits a Spearow instead. The Spearow saw Pikachu laughing and since it believed that Pikachu was the one who hit it, it begins attacking him. After Pikachu hits Spearow with a Thunderbolt attack, Spearow calls a whole flock to attack him. Ash and Pikachu begin to flee as the Spearow catch up to Pikachu to proceed in attacking him. Ash picks Pikachu up and carries him until they were injured and tired. Ash tells Pikachu to get inside its Ball, but it once again refuses. Instead, Pikachu defends Ash from the Spearow by summoning a large Thunderbolt that scares them away. As the storm ceases, a Ho-Oh flies above and drops a Rainbow Wing, which Ash catches. Ash and Pikachu make a promise to go and meet the Legendary Pokémon someday. Ash and Pikachu continue on their journey, catching a Caterpie, having battles with other trainers, and even challenging the Celadon Gym, earning his third badge, the Rainbow Badge from Erika. The group eventually settle at a Pokémon Center, where Ash gives his mother a call. A Trainer bursts in claiming that they encountered an Entei, a Legendary Fire-type Pokémon, causing Ash, as well as several other Trainers, to rush into the woods to look for it. Team Rocket, a group of Pokémon thieves, also decide to try and catch it. Ash finds the Entei, but ends up fighting over it with a Trainer named Verity, who uses a Piplup to try and battle it. They are also joined by an aspiring Pokémon Professor named Sorrel who uses a Lucario in battle. When Entei escapes, Ash and Verity get into an argument and Sorrel leaves, telling them that they should find shelter soon. As Ash and Verity have a battle, they accidentally disturb an Onix that starts chasing them. They manage to get it to leave just as it begins to rain. As they look to find shelter, they find a Charmander that has been left out. They quickly learn that it belongs to a ruthless trainer named Cross who left it out in the rain. He carelessly refuses to take it back, calling it weak, and abandoning it. Ash and Verity decide to find it shelter. They come across a cave where Sorrel and Lucario happen to be and help Charmander back to health. Entei and several other Pokémon arrive to sleep for the night and Ash reveals the Rainbow Wing. Sorrel reveals that Ho-Oh only gives the Wing to the "rainbow hero" who is destined to fight it, as a shadow Pokémon named Marshadow watches. The next morning, Ash convinces Charmander to join them. Team Rocket follows the group, as they venture on a journey to Mount Tensei to find the Legendary Pokémon. During their travels, Caterpie evolves into a Metapod, Verity spots a Suicune and Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. After giving his mother a call at another Pokémon Center, Ash learns from Sorrel that the Rainbow Wing can lose its color when it is in the possession of someone with a cold heart. Eventually, while battling other Trainers in town, Ash is challenged by Cross to a Pokémon battle with his Charmeleon against his Incineroar. Charmeleon is savagely defeated, and Cross talks down to Ash, causing him much grief. Still upset over his loss, Ash openly admits that he could have won with Pikachu and runs away. Pikachu follows Ash, as the two have an argument over Ash's behavior. He states that he wished he had gotten Bulbasaur or Squirtle as his starter Pokémon instead of Pikachu. Ash realizes that he's all alone, as Pikachu has stopped following him. As Ash declares that he doesn't need anyone, Marshadow puts Ash in a sleep-like state as the Rainbow Wing turns dark. Ash dreams he is in a world where no Pokémon exist and where he attends regular school with his friends. Realizing that something is missing, he remembers Pikachu and wakes up to his friends, and the Wing regains its color. Sorrel shares a story of a time he lost a friend being a Luxray, who died protecting a young Sorrel from a snowstorm. The group is soon surrounded by some angry Primeape. Ash calls out his Metapod, who evolves into Butterfree as they escape from the pack of Primeape. They rescue a pink Butterfree from a Fearow and realize that Ash's Butterfree needs to mate. Ash decides to lets his Butterfree go so that it can be happy with its mate. Although Ash is sad about releasing Butterfree, he feels like he made the right decision, and that they will always be friends no matter what. The group soon spot a Raikou and realize they are getting close when the Wing begins to glow in the direction of Mount Tensei. The group make it there and meet Bonji, an old researcher who has been studying Ho-Oh for years. They make it to a crystal-like structure at Mount Tensei, with Jessie, James and Meowth still hot on their trail. They are interrupted by Cross, who wants to fight Ho-Oh himself, as he also saw Ho-oh, but didn't receive a wing from it. Cross's Incineroar fights Ash's Charmeleon, who quickly evolves into Charizard and defeats Incineroar. Cross, refusing to accept his loss, takes the Rainbow Wing away from Ash and places it on the crystal. But due to the wing being in the possession of a Trainer with a cold-heart, it turns dark, causing Marshadow, as Ho-Oh's agent, to possess the wild Pokémon and Cross's Midnight Form Lycanroc to attack the humans. The Trainers use their Pokémon to fight back. After Charizard protects Cross from an attack, he sees the error of his ways and helps the group out, even snapping his Lycanroc out of Marshadow's control. Being weakened by Marshadow and the other Pokémon, Ash tells Pikachu to get in his Poké Ball, but Pikachu refuses because he always wants to stay by Ash's side. However, Ash finally forces him in his Poké Ball as the Pokémon attacks Ash, causing his body to disappear. In despair, Pikachu emits a large Thunderbolt attack sending Marshadow and its army flying, releasing them from the Rainbow Wing's corruption. Marshadow notices the wing has disintegrated as Pikachu continues crying out for its Trainer. Ash finds himself in a parallel world, but is brought back, presumably through Ho-Oh's power when Ash protected Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu embrace as he takes the newly formed Rainbow Wing and places it on the crystal structure. Ho-Oh arrives, healing Ash, his friends, and the Pokémon and Ash challenges it with Pikachu to battle. Later that day, the gang return to the Pokémon Center after Pikachu's battle with Ho-Oh. Back at Mount Tensei, Bonji makes a speech about Ho-Oh finding a new Trainer to leave its Wing to, as Marshadow watches. Cross leaves on good terms with the group and makes a promise with Ash that they will have a battle again someday. Eventually Ash, Verity and Sorrel split up so they can achieve their own goals: Verity to become a famous trainer like her mother, Sorrel to find the three Legendary birds of Kanto, and for Ash to become a Pokémon Master. Ash and Pikachu decide to continue their journey, hoping to encounter many friends and Pokémon in the incredible world of Pokémon. Trivia * Ronald (Nature Cat's nemesis) and Bad Dog Bart are only mentioned in this film. * Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends see Ash and Pikachu again and meet Misty, Togepi and Brock in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie''. * Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends see Verity, her Piplup, Sorrel and his Lucario again in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' and ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2''. * While Ash was having that nightmare about where no Pokémon exist and he attends regular school, a mysterious pony with a broken horn and a scar on her right eye named Tempest Shadow appears out of nowhere in the courtyard and taunts Ash over losing his friends especially Pikachu, Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie. When Ash asks Tempest what she's doing here and why's she doing this to him, Tempest sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals her tragic backstory to him, also warning him with her own philosophy about friendship. Songs # Onward and Yonward! - Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Deputy Peck and Toby Cactus # ????? - Nature Cat, Daisy, Squeeks, Hal, Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck and Toby Cactus # Ash Ketchum's Lament (first half) - Ash Ketchum # Open Up Your Eyes - Tempest Shadow # Ash Ketchum's Lament (second half) - Ash Ketchum # ????? (reprise) - Nature Cat, Daisy, Squeeks, Hal, Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck and Toby Cactus Scenes * Prologue/Neesha Vs. Corey/Meet Ash/The Big Late * Meeting Professor Oak/Enter Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends/Pikachu's Entrance * Ash's Journey Begins/Trying To Catch a Pidgey/Spearow Attack/An Explosive Thundershock/Ho-Oh Enters/A Rainbow Wing appears * Opening Titles/Gym Battle/At the Pokémon Center * Battling Entei/Meeting Verity and Sorrel/Ash Battles Verity/Onix Appears/Piplup calms Onix * The Rain Begins/Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends finds Charmander/Enter Cross/Heading to the Cave * Recovering Charmander/Entei enters the cave/The Story of the Three Legendary Beasts * Charmander Recovered/Ash Catches Charmander/A Rainbow appears * Going Swimming/Caterpie Evolves into Metapod/Suicune Appears/Walking * Charmander Vs. Jigglypuff/Charmander Evolves into Charmeleon/Back at the Pokémon Center/The Legend of Ho-Oh * Pikachu Vs. Snorlax/Cross and the Rivals Enter/Incineroar Takes down Charmeleon * Recovering Charmeleon/Ash Runs away/Ash's Argument with Nature Cat and Pikachu/Marshadow Puts Ash to sleep * The Nightmare/Open Up Your Eyes/Ash wakes up to Pikachu, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends * Sorrel's Past/Luxray's Death/Primeape Attack/Metapod Evolves into Butterfree * Riding on Lapras/Fearow Attack/Butterfree to the rescue * Heading to the Risen Mountains/Butterfree's Farewell/Raikou Appears * Arriving at the Risen Mountains/The Rainbow Wing Shines the Crystal * Cross Returns/Firey Battle/Charmeleon Evolves into Charizard/Charizard defeats Incineroar * Cross Steals the Rainbow Wing/Marshadow Possess the Rainbow Wing/Marshadow Possess Lycanroc and all of Wild Pokemon * The Final Showdown/Lycanroc turns to normal/Pikachu VS. Marshadow/The Battle Resumes/Marshadow's Ultimate Attack * Controlled Pokémon Appears/The Ultimate Sacrifice/Final Attack/Pikachu's Voice/Ash and Nature Cat's true Sacrifice/Finishing Marshadow * Ash and Nature Cat in the Spirit World/Follow your wonder road/A Spark of Rainbow/Ash and Nature Cat's Return/Ho-Oh Appears/Restoring Pokémon/Pikachu Vs. Ho-Oh * Return to the Pokémon Center/To their Own ways/Ending Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pokémon crossovers